love works in mysterious ways
by lil shiro lover
Summary: What happens when Kagome see's Inuyasha embracing Kikyo? Lemony goodness happens thats what! XD


Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha if i did i would have died os the eexcitment already XD

(Kagome's pov)

''INUYASHA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!''i yelled

I had been tying to find that Inuyasha since this morning and he still hasnt shown his face around.I wonder where he could have gone?I let out a sigh.Why is he always disappearing like this he always does this and usually when he does it it has something to do with Kikyo.Why do i have to love him so much it's not fair that he does this, but i cant help but not tell him anything beacuse he loves her so much and i don't want him to hate me.I let out another sigh.Well mopping around isn't going to get me anywhere i have to find Inuyasha.

I kept on walking and decided to look in the forest.When i kept on going deeper into the forest i suddenly see a strange light.

''I wonder what that could be?'' i asked myself

I got closer and when i did i wish i hadn't right there in the middle of the light were Kikyo and Inuyasha holding each other. I should have known something like this would happen i should have known.I didn't know what to do i just stared and stared.I couldn't take it anymore so i turned around to leave when suddenly...CRACK! Shit i cursed to myself.I had stepped on a stupid tree branch.

''Kagome?''I heard Inuyasha say

I turned around holding back my tears and said,'' I'm sorry i didn't mean to inturupt.''

With that said i turned around and left running as fast as i can running from the love that could never be mine.

''KAGOME!'' yelled Inuyasha.

What? i couldn't believe it. He was running after me.A little part of me was happy he was, but another part was angry at him. Embracing one woman and coming after the other who the HELL does he think he is seriously. So I kept on running ignoring his protests.I kept on running and running until i finally realized...i was lost.Yup i was lost great.I could still hear Inuyasha calling out my name i had to think and i had to think fast i didn't want to face him right now if i did i would end up yelling at him getting him mad and i would end up blubbering like an idiot.the only thing i could do was climb a tree and stay hidden in the shadows.I doubt it would work but hey it's worth a shot.So i climbed the tallest tree i could find and waited.

(Inuyasha's pov)

''KAGOME!'' I yelled.

Man. I seriously screwed up this time.Shit i can't believe i let this happen i am seriously a complete idiot.UGH.I ran after her thinking she'd stop to hear me out but she didn't instead she ignored me!That can't be good she's either really pissed off heart broken or both.i sighed. I have to find her and explain.I ran as fast as my legs could take me to to catch up to her.I was still able to see her when suddenly she vanished? what the hell i thought.

''Kagome?''I said

Out of no where i suddenly heard...CRACK!

''AHHHHHHHHHHH!''

UMF. I was very suprised to find my self on the floor with something on top of me preventing me to get up.When i opened my eyes i found out that the thing on top of me was Kagome .

''What the hell? Kagome?''

(Kagome's pov)

Oh shit i thought.The freaken branch i was on wasn't sturdy enough and ended up cracking dammit it i have to lose weight.

''What the hell?Kagome?''

Great not only did it freaken brake i landed ontop of Inuyasha. Can my day get any worse. I decided the best thing to do is run so like the big idiot that i am i decided to run.

''Where the hell do you think your going." Inuyasha said grabbing me from my waist not allowing me to go anywhere.

''Ummm well gee i dont know somewhere where YOU aren't around!''

''Dammit Kagome at least her me out.''

"What is there to say i saw everything that says it all." i said stubbornly

"What exactly did you see?''

''I.. i saw you hugging Kikyo.''I said quietly

"Is that all?''

''Yeah...WAIT what do you mean is that all thats plenty enough to know that you where all lovely dovey with Kikyo dont try to come out as the inoccent one here okay!'' i started to sobb not bieng able to hold it in any longer,'' Your mean Inuyasha you always go and run off to Kikyo always and you leave me alone.Why why cant you just- mmf!''

(Inuyasha's pov)

Gezz this woman. Im trying to explain to her what the hell is going on and she wont let me.Sometimes she frustrates me so much.My ears started to hear soft sobbing all of a sudden. i looked up to find Kagome crying.My heart clenched and i found myself wanting to touch her to hold her and tell her im sorry to kiss her and tell her i want to be there for her always and i did just that.

''...Why whay can't you just-mmf!'' i kissed her i couldnt help it i know im a jerk but she looked so vulnerable so cute and tiny crying like that i just couldnt help it.She resested trying to push me away but i only held her tighter to my body and kissed her even deeper.I stuck out my tongue licking her soft lips and begging for entrance into her wet cavern.She finally gave up resisting and with a muffled moan parted her lips.I slipped my tongue into her mouth and immediatly started exploring it licking and feeling with my tongue every inch of her lushes mouth encouraging her small tongue to play with mine.I sucked on her bottom lip loving the mewls and moans i would get from her.I let go of her lip to look up and see her face.God she looked so freaken sexy I tried to contain a groan. her cheeks where flushed an adorable pink her lips swollen from our kissing her chest going up and down trying to catch her breath and her eyes her eyes where lidded smoldering with desire wanting to be touched even more.I would have given her what she wanted then and there but i wanted her to know what happened.

"Kagome please listen to me what you saw in the woods it was a misunderstanding.I went to go look for Kikyo to tell her that i dont love her the way she wants me to.I told her i'm in love with someone else.'' I paused looking her straight in the eye and said,'' I told her i love you Kagome and only you.''

~sorry people this is my first time writing a story i hope you enjoyed the first part and please forgive me for the errors XD

The lemony goodness will come out in the next chapter so prepare yourselves hahaah XD see yeah 3


End file.
